Der Tag wird kommen
|Originaltitel = The Day Will Come When You Won't Be |USA = 23. Oktober 2016 |DE = 24. Oktober 2016 |Regie = Greg Nicotero |Drehbuch = Scott Gimple |Quote = 17,03 Mio. |Vorherige = "Der letzte Tag auf Erden" |Nächste = "Der Brunnen"}} "Der Tag wird kommen" (Im Original: "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be") ist die erste Episode der siebten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 84. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Scott Gimple geschrieben, Regie führte Greg Nicotero. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 23. Oktober 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgt die Erstausstrahlung am 24. Oktober 2016 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Negan gelingt es, Rick und dessen Gruppe unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, nachdem sie die schützenden Mauern Alexandrias verlassen mussten. Jeder, der sich Negans Schreckensherrschaft widersetzt, hat das Schlimmste zu befürchten. Um seine Macht unmissverständlich zu demonstrieren, statuiert Negan ein tödliches sowie schreckliches Exempel... https://www.sky.de Handlung Rick ist blutverschmiert und erklärt, dass er Negan irgendwann töten werde. Dieser ist etwas amüsiert und fragt, mit welcher Waffe er das machen wolle. Rick versucht sich nicht weiter einschüchtern zu lassen. Negan nimmt eine kleine Axt und seine Keule mit und schleppt Rick in seinen Wohnwagen. Negan rammt die Axt in den Tisch im Wohnwagen und setzt sich ans Steuer um loszufahren, doch der Wagen springt nicht an. Er gibt Rick die Gelegenheit, die Axt zu ergreifen, ist dann aber schneller an seiner Waffe und macht Rick erneut klar, was gerade passiert sei und was noch passieren könne. Negan startet nun den Wagen und fährt los in ein Feld voller Beißer. Er öffnet die Tür, erschlägt einen Beißer und wirft dann die Axt raus. Dann fordert er Rick auf, die Axt zurückzuholen. Rick bleibt keine Wahl. Er wird von Beißern attackiert und wehrt sich. Dabei kommen ihm immer wieder Bilder, des gerade Erlebten in den Kopf. Er schnappt sich die Axt, rettet sich auf den Wohnwagen und verschafft sich einen Überblick. Er bricht dort dann zusammen und kriegt die Worte von Negan nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Rick erinnert sich. Negan läuft vor der Gruppe entlang und entscheidet sich schließlich für Abraham, den er mit mehreren Schlägen tot prügelt. Negan genießt es richtig, immer wieder auf ihn einzuschlagen, bis sein Kopf komplett Matsch ist. Er quält den Rest der Gruppe mit seiner blutüberströmten Keule Lucille. Schließlich wird es Daryl zu viel. Er steht auf, schlägt Negan und wird dann sofort überwältigt. Negan befiehlt, ihn zurück in die Reihe zu bringen, und erklärt dann, dass er nun keine andere Wahl habe, als seine Drohung wahrzumachen und einen weiteren zu töten. Er wählt Glenn aus und schlägt auf ihn ein. Glenn richtet sich noch mal auf und versucht zu sprechen, was Negan noch mehr amüsiert. Glenn sagt schließlich, dass er Maggie liebe, was Negan kurz sentimental werden lässt. Dann macht er aber kurzen Prozess und schlägt auch so lange auf Glenn ein, bis sein Kopf vollkommen Matsch ist. Rick ist noch immer auf dem Dach des Wohnwagens und hört Negan nur sagen, dass dieser seine Axt zurück haben wolle. Er schießt schließlich durch das Dach, sodass Rick flüchten muss und kurz davor ist, von den Beißern überwältigt zu werden. Negan hilft ihm erst mal aus der ausweglosen Situation heraus. Rick kämpft sich schließlich durch die Beißer, um die Axt zurückzugeben, muss aber kurz vor der Tür erneut von Negan gerettet werden. Rick gibt die Axt zurück. Negan stoppt den Wagen und erklärt, dass sie am Ziel seien. Er erklärt Rick, dass es hart sein müsse, seine Vormacht auf diese Weise verlieren zu müssen. Negan säubert die Axt und erklärt, dass er immer noch auf Negans Forderungen eingehen könne. Negan bringt Rick zur Gruppe zurück und erklärt, dass der Ausflug dazu gedieht habe, dass Rick Negan mit anderen Augen sehe. Doch er werde immer noch gleich angeschaut, sodass er Rick eine weitere Chance gebe. Negan befiehlt, dass jeder eine Waffe an den Kopf bekommt und sofort geschossen wird, wenn sich einer bewegt. Er spricht dann Carl an. Er soll zu ihm kommen, bindet ihm den Oberarm ab und legt ihn dann auf den Boden. Er malt mit einem Stift eine Linie auf den Arm. Rick bittet Negan, es nicht zu tun. Negan erklärt, dass er Carl den Arm abschlagen soll. Michonne mischt sich ein und erklärt, dass sie verstanden haben und das nicht mehr passieren solle. Negan meint aber, dass Rick es noch nicht verstanden habe und dieser es jetzt machen sollte, weil sonst alle anderen sterben. Rick bittet darum, einfach seinen Arm zu nehmen, doch Negan beharrt auf seiner Anweisung. Wenn er nicht schnell was tut, dann sei es ein riesiger Fehler. Er zählt schließlich von drei zurück und zwingt Rick unter Schreien, es zu tun. Als er ausholt, lässt Negan ihn nachsprechen, dass Rick ihm gehöre und er ihm auch gehorche. Rick macht das und Negan ist zufrieden, weil er nun den Blick gesehen hat, den er wollte. Negan erklärt noch mal der ganzen Gruppe, wie es ab jetzt laufen werde. Alles sei nun anders. Negan lässt Daryl in den Wagen verladen und erklärt Rick, dass er ihn als Versicherung mitnimmt, falls Rick irgendwann mal etwas versuchen sollte. Dann begrüßt er den neuen Tag, zieht mit seinen Leuten ab und lässt Rick und die übrigen zurück. Als sie alleine sind, steht Maggie auf und Rick bittet sie, sich wieder hinzusetzen. Maggie erklärt aber, dass sie sich wehren sollten. Rick macht klar, dass sie keine Chance haben. Sie sollten aber zurück nach Alexandria gehen, alle holen und dann zurückschlagen. Sie will allein bei Glenn sein. Michonne mischt sich ein und erklärt, dass sie Glenn nicht zurücklassen. Sasha erklärt auch, dass sie sich kümmern werden und Maggie keine Wahl habe. Auch die anderen versuchen erst mal mit allen zurechtzukommen. Sie sind sich einig, dass sie Abraham und Glenn nicht zurücklassen. Sie nehmen sie schließlich hoch und bringen sie zum Wohnwagen. Maggie bleibt noch kurz trauernd zurück und stellt sich vor, wie es hätte sein können, mit allen zusammen in ein paar Jahren glücklich an einer großen Tafel zu sitzen und zu essen, Glenn mit seinem Kind auf den Schoß. Die Gruppe ist schließlich wieder zurück im Wohnwagen und Rick fährt los. Besetzunghttps://www.sky.de Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon** * Steven Yeun als Glenn Rhee* *** **** * Lauren Cohan als Maggie Rhee * Chandler Riggs als Carl Grimes * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier* ** * Michael Cudlitz als Abraham Ford* *** **** * Lennie James als Morgan Jones* ** * Sonequa Martin-Green als Sasha Williams * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter (Hauptrolle) * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa (Hauptrolle) ** * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler (Hauptrolle) * ** * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes (Hauptrolle) * ** * Ross Marquand als Aaron (Hauptrolle) * Austin Nichols als Spencer Monroe (Hauptrolle) * ** * Austin Amelio als Dwight (Hauptrolle) * Katelyn Nacon als Enid* ** * Steven Ogg als Simon * Kevin Patrick Murphy als Überlebender (Co-Star) Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Gerard Mason als Savior * Nina Garcia als Savior * Roe Digi als Red Beanie Savior * W.F. Bell als Savior * Lee Vervoort als Savior * Duke Jackson als Savior * Stacey Crowder als Savior * Pete Pitts als Roger Clay * Skylar Felton als Jackson Wallace * Casey Wagner als Larry * Josh Turner als TKO * Jimmy McAfee, Que Smith, Ruben Swift Vidal, Christian Ward, CJ Rhoades, Billy Holt, Craig Alexander, Vincin Zo, Hunter Watson, Indiana Sifuentes, and Billy James, als Saviors * Jason Lyell als Beißer * Nathan Hicks als Keno** * Unbekannt als Judith Grimes* ** * Ethan Charles als Hershel Rhee* ** * Sarah Wayne Callies als Lori Grimes (Archivaufnahmen) * Scott Wilson als Hershel Greene (Archivaufnahmen) * Emily Kinney als Beth Greene (Archivaufnahmen) * Chad Coleman als Tyreese Williams (Archivaufnahmen) * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. als Bob Stookey (Archivaufnahmen) * Tovah Feldshuh als Deanna Monroe (Archivaufnahmen) * Tyler James Williams als Noah (Archivaufnahmen) * Auftritt im Traum ** Auftritt im Hintergrund *** Auftritt als Leiche **** Auftritt in Rückblende Todesfälle * Abraham Ford (Rückblende, bestätigt) * Glenn Rhee (Rückblende, bestätigt) Trivia * TBA Einzelnachweise en:The Day Will Come When You Won't Be Kategorie:Staffel 7